The Night of the Volcano
by Andamogirl
Summary: James West and Artemus Gordon visit King Tanu on his island of the South Seas, Samoa, for his coronation and get caught up in a revolution.
1. Part One

**THE NIGHT OF THE VOLCANO**

**By Andamogirl**

Author's note: tag to "The Night of the Two-Legged Buffalo", season 1. References to the episode.

Reference to "The Night the Dragon Screamed"

In "The Night of the Two-Legged Buffalo", the Prince's name isn't given, so I chose to call him Tanu and as the name of the country where he comes from is just referred as 'South Sea Coral Islands' I chose to locate the action in Ta'ū, one of the Samoan islands. The events described in my story are purely fictional even though certain cultural-related things are accurate.

_Artie: (in South Sea garb) These things are ridiculous._

_Jim: Artie, it's very colorful._

_Artie: Blue, that's the color, blue! I'll die of pneumonia!_

_Jim: If you're going to die, blue's a lovely color._

_Artie: Feathered capes. It's a wonder every bird in the world hasn't frozen to death._

_Jim: Well, it could be worse. You could be moulting._

_Coach Driver: This place charges $200 a day for room and board? And taking a mud bath?_

_Jim: Yeah, but it's very special mud. And besides, they don't allow any tipping._

Quotes from"The Night of the Two-Legged Buffalo".

_(Jim and Artie are trapped in the steam pit, about to be cooked alive)_

_Jim: You learn something every day._

_Artie: What are we learning from this?_

_Jim: How a lobster feels before it gets to the plate._

_Jim: Artemus, if you were to pose as an illegal armament salesman..._

_Artemus: And walk right into the middle of all of those hatchets and poisoned darts..._

_Jim: Oh, if we were successful, we might discover some highly unusual information._

_Artemus: Yeah, and if we weren't, we'd be pulling me out of San Francisco Bay._

_Jim: What do you think Washington pays you the big money for and surrounds you in all this luxury?_

_Artemus: I thought it was because I had charm._

Quotes from "The Night the Dragon Screamed"

Warning: burns. Non-sexual nudity.

WWW

**PART ONE**

_Washington DC_

_White House_

President Grant gestured to the two chairs placed in front of his desk. "Please have a seat gentlemen," and he took his place on his own chair.

Both James West and Artemus Gordon complied.

Grant puffed on his cigar and then said, "Tui Manuʻa Mappa, the king of the Manuʻa Islands Group, in the Samoan Islands died two weeks ago. I just had the news. Prince Tanu will be the new king in three months, the time of royal mourning and burial. The future king wants you to assist in his coronation. He likes you."

Crossing his arms over his chest, a scowl on his face, Artemus replied, "I'm sorry to hear that, Sir – but I'd prefer not to go. I don't like him. He tried to kill Jim and me, among other things. If he had not been the Crown Prince of the South Sea Islands at the time, and sent by his father to sign the treaty of alliance between his people and the United States, he would be in prison right now, after what he did, and it would be well-deserved, Sir."

Upset, the President sent Artemus a disapproving look. "I didn't ask you if you liked Prince Tanu or if you wanted to go there, Artemus," he replied with a commanding tone. He added, "You and Jim will go to the ceremony, as representatives of the United States. That's an order."

His face expressionless Artemus said, "Yes Sir."

Ulysses S. Grant frowned, intrigued. It wasn't Artemus' style to refuse a mission, especially a direct order from the President. "What is it, Artemus? It's not the first time you worked with people you don't like and who tried to kill you, right? Did he do something personal to you?"

Artie shook his head, "No Sir."

Looking at his best friend Jim smiled and said, "I think Artie doesn't like this assignment, not because of the Prince but because of me."

Surprised and then curious Grant raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

Placing a hand on his partner's shoulder, trying to soothe him, Jim responded, "in order to protect the Prince I had to have him kidnapped by two agents and one of them got caught up in the show and hit Artie on his head, knocking him out. He didn't appreciate that. Then I tricked him into replacing the Prince… and Artie doesn't like to be fooled. Then he didn't like wearing the Prince's full colorful ceremonial garb." He chuckled and then added, "He was half naked and he was very cold…"

Glaring at Jim Artemus replied, "I was freezing! The feathers were blue, like my cold-cold skin!"

Removing his hand from Artie's shoulder, Jim smiled. "I told you I was sorry, I apologized – and you accepted my apology."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Artemus said, "I know, but I'm still mad at you." And he was very tempted to pout.

President Grant chuckled.

His two best agents sometimes acted like two bickering siblings, the youngest teasing the oldest. "So everything is fine. You will embark on board the USS Lincoln in a week in San Francisco. I recommend that you prepare your belongings for a long journey."

WWW

_Three months later_

_Ta'ū island, Samoa_

The sky was blue with a few far-off gray clouds.

The hot, blinding sun of the tropics was beating down on Jim and Artie as they crossed the water's edge, walking on algae and shellfish.

Grinning in near ecstasy Jim grabbed a fistful of fine, white sand and exclaimed, "Solid ground! After three never-ending months on a ship! Finally!" And he couldn't help but leap up with joy. Then he puffed, as he realized that he was swimming in sweat under his vest. He took it off, knotting the sleeves around his waist. The heat was sweltering.

But the cackling seagulls didn't mind.

Standing behind his best friend, Artemus smiled mockingly while running his fingers through his thick bushy beard. "Yes, we have finally reached our destination. Hurrah!"

Unlike Jim who had barely endured life on board, spending most of his time cloistered in his cabin reading a lot, sleeping a lot and vomiting a lot too, longing to set foot on land, he had – thanks to the Captain - shared the crew's different tasks and watches, even night watches. He had become a sailor again to his greatest pleasure pleased to see that he hadn't forgotten anything about his past as a sailor. Everything had come back naturally, he thought.

He helped Jim to stand and then pointed at the rowboat manned by four sailors who were moving away on clear, shimmering blue water to return to the USS Lincoln which had anchored offshore. "Captain Herringford has to go to Australia and then he'll come back in three weeks and then we'll go back home. We are on an assignment, but overseas. It hasn't happened to us very often."

Grabbing his travel bag, Jim looked around him at the stretch of beach. It was short, curved and ending on either side in groups of large black, jagged rocks, gentle white and foamy waves lapping at the shore.

Then he glanced at all the trees that blanketed this side of the island. An almost steep slope stood in front of them, covered with dense, almost impenetrable vegetation with lush all-kinds-of-green foliage, lined with palm trees. "It's really beautiful!" He exclaimed in awe. "But looks wild and hostile," he added with a bit of concern in his voice.

Artie nodded. "Yes, it is, Jim." Shifting into lecture mode, he continued, "The island is the eroded remnant of an active volcano, which explains the black rocks and the steep slopes. It is covered with dense vegetation. The rain forest contains many birds and mosquitoes, a few mammals and several snakes, lizards and spiders. The weather is usually warm and humid with frequent showers of rain. Ta'ū is the largest island in the Manu'a Group, in Samoan, Manuʻa tele. It consists of three main islands, Ta'ū called Opoun as well, Ofu and Olosega. The last known volcanic eruption in the Manu'a Islands was in 1866 near Ofu and Olosega. The volcano is called Lata Mountain."

Suddenly the two men heard voices and a group of strongly built men wearing colored cloth around their waists, necklaces and bracelets and holding short spears with a long blade appeared in front of them, coming out from the underbrush, sending birds flying away.

Feeling a bit tense, Jim dropped his big bag at his feet and lowered his hand to his right side where he kept a knife in a sheath. "Speaking of welcoming… They don't look very welcoming."

Patting his partner's arm soothingly, Artie said, "Don't worry. They're not going to kill us. Christian missionaries civilized them. They're not savages anymore."

Not reassured, Jim asked, "All of them? You're sure? Because you told me some remote Samoans warriors are still headhunters."

Sure of himself, Artie replied, "Not on this island."

He wasn't too sure about that when the six warriors – their limbs covered with tattoos encircled them, showing their teeth menacingly, letting out cries intended to impress them and pointing their spears at them, the tips almost touching them.

Looking at Artie who had learned everything Samoan said, "Before we're killed and then cooked, tell them who we are and that Prince Tanu invited us to his coronation." Then he removed his hand from his knife in a gesture of appeasement.

Lowering his travel bag to the warm sand, Artie complied… and nothing happened. So he repeated what he had just said.

This time one of the native wearing a shark-tooth necklace and bracelets pointed at the ground saying something that Artemus translated. "We have to remove our clothes."

Frowning, Jim asked, "Why?" and Artie repeated the question in Samoan.

Feeling the tip of a spear brush his Adam's apple Artie replied, "I don't know, but I think that it is in our interest to obey."

Once they were naked, the warrior who had talked to Artemus told them why. Artie immediately translated to his partner what the other man had just said. "White people tried to kill Tanu two days ago… and naked, we can't hide weapons."

Jim nodded. "Of course not."

The warrior said something else and unknotted the pieces of cloth he had wrapped around his waist, on top of his own.

He gave one to Jim (with painted shells) and one to Artemus (with painted turtles) who said, "It's a barkcloth called a siapo."

Bowing his head in a gesture of thanks, Artie covered his middle with the piece of cloth and watched Jim while did the same.

Then the two agents were escorted over to the edge of the trees, the Samoans surrounding them, leaving behind their clothes and bags. They headed inland, following the barely visible path snaking through the tropical rainforest, hundreds of insects and birds acting as background noise.

Glancing at Artie, Jim swatted a hungry mosquito and said, a bit worried, "I hope they're leading us to the Prince, and not in a cauldron to be scalded to death like lobsters and then devoured."

Looking back at his best friend Artemus said, "He didn't tell me, Jim, but we can assume they are working for him. Be careful of any snakes or spiders in the undergrowth." He chuckled and then added, "They wouldn't eat you, Jim, you're too skinny for that. You're just skin and bones. You haven't eaten much for three months, yet the food was good."

Feeling better, Jim smiled. "I got seasick. You on the other hand, you ate well. You even gained weight. They'll be eating you."

WWW

_A few hours later_

Emerging from the edge of the rainforest, both Jim and Artie walked a little longer and then they collapsed to the moss covered ground, in the middle of a village built in a large clearing.

They were completely exhausted by a long walk through the dense forest which was unbearably hot, and humid and sticky.

They barely saw a thing on their way up to the village, as the foliage was so thick that only a small amount of light filtered through the canopy of leaves and other plant crowns.

They had zigzagged through sharp rocks, traitorous roots, thorny branches and brambles and stinging vines on a series of almost unclimbable steep hills. Bugs had thrived off their blood and sweat and had been a never ending stream of misery.

Fortunately if they heard wild animals they didn't show – but they encountered plate-sized spiders and different colorful snakes, cautiously avoiding them all.

They were soaked through and through with sweat, their arms were scratched, cut and dotted with red blotches and their feet muddy and bloodied. A veil of mist overhung the village perched at the top of the volcano, asleep for several years now, near the caldera.

Immediately all the people living there in small, long-shaped houses built and driven by intense curiosity gathered around the couple of white men scrambling to a sitting position - but the warriors kept them away using their short lances.

One of the villagers, an old man, his whole body covered with black tattoos, raised the long sculpted stick he held and the warriors parted, allowing him to kneel beside the two white men.

Prince Tenu attracted by the noise of conversations mixing together to form a hubbub, left the royal house, a long cloak of multicolored feathers hanging behind him and headed toward the crowd.

Immediately two warriors framed him, escorting him.

People moved away from him and bowed to the ground as he walked toward Jim and Artie, who had managed to sit on the ground.

They were far too tired to notice that the women standing among the villagers were dressed only in a skirt made of braided bark, and that's all.

Prince Tanu grinned when he discovered them. "James! Artemus! I'm sooo happy to see you again! When I saw the boat drop anchor, I couldn't wait to see you! Welcome to the village of Taʻū, on the island of Taʻū. I know, it's not very original, This place is the traditional capital of Manuʻa."

Not sharing Tanu's enthusiasm, Jim wiped his scratched and stinging brow with the back of his hand which was crisscrossed with thin red lines; as sweat blurred his vision and diplomatically said, "It's not easy to get here, Sire. It's like walking through lush green hell."

Sweat dampening his forehead and the back of his neck, Artie deadpanned, "And we had charming guides and not a minute's rest." He reached out and massaged his aching right foot, wincing. "Ow!"

Tanu nodded. "I chose this place to be safe here. It's very difficult to access and easily defendable against my enemies." Then he grimaced in both worry and disgust, fingering the large necklace of white and black pearls that he had around his neck. 'Oooh! You need to be cared for and a bath and rest!" Looking down at the old man with the long, white hair, he added, "My healer, Manua is going to take care of you." He gestured toward the warriors and said something in his language. Two men roughly pulled Jim and Artie to their feet. "I'll have you brought something to eat and drink too. See you later my friends." And he turned around, heading back to the fale tele (big house).

Manua pointed in the direction of the falema'I ("house of the ill"). "Follow me," and he headed there, Jim and Artie dragging their limbs heavily as they forced one foot in front of the other.

Once Jim and Artie were under the hut, the rain started to downpour and everyone ran for the shelter of their homes.

Manua pointed his finger to the floor made of smooth pebbles and partially covered with mats and said, "Please, get undressed." and seeing that the two men looked surprised to hear him speak English, he added, "I learnt your language by talking to all the white men who have come to this island, long, long before the missionaries arrived here to 'civilize us', by forcing us to learn English and abandon our culture and our ancestral beliefs to worship their God. But that will change soon with our new king Tanu."

Curious Artie asked, while slowly, very slowly unwrapping his piece of cloth. "How so?" He asked, his body aching in ways he didn't think were possible.

The old man responded, "Mappa loved everything the white man had brought here, Tanu will reject everything, he will return to our traditions, and expel the missionaries from our islands. He wants us to be who we were before."

Jim let his sapio puddle on the floor. "Does the whole population agree with this?"

Manua shook his head. "No, some groups living on other islands want to live the 'new way of life' initiated by the former king. They are led by Taua, Tanu's younger brother."

Artie nodded. "And they want to kill Tanu for that?"

The healer nodded. "Yes, six men tried to kill him last week, and two before that. They almost succeeded. Tanu then chose to come here. This place is safe."

Once the two men were naked they followed the healer to the other side of the house, to a natural mud bath, around which flat volcanic stones had been installed. There was steam coming out of it and popping bubbles covered the grayish sloshy substance.

Stopping at the edge, Jim remembered that not so long ago, a man had tried to drown him in that luxurious SPA mud bath – and failed.

Manua said, "Submerge yourself in the mud. Mud is going to heal your injuries and help to relax your muscles, and all the pains you have will go. There are flat rocks at the bottom that you can sit on. I will come back later," he said and then he headed back inside.

Complying, Jim and Artie cautiously entered the ripe-smelling mud bath and soon were completely submerged.

They emerged a few seconds later, turned gray by a thick coat of mud and wiped the sticky mud from their eyes and mouth.

Jim wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Phew! That mud smells awful, and it's very hot!" he said.

Sitting on a rock at the bottom of the mud bath like Jim, Artie yawned, feeling overwhelmed with fatigue, his sore limbs starting to relax. "The mud is made with clay of volcanic origin, and characterized by perpetual bubbles of gas rising to its surface… typical of very active geothermal zones. They contain sulphur and steam, and the mud's hot," He drawled and then yawned widely.

He was the first to close his eyes and fell asleep. Lulled by the quiet hum of insects .Jim drifted off to sleep a few seconds later, his whole body feeling hard, exhaustion turning his muscles to lead.

He woke up some time later in a drowsy haze, laid on his back on a flat stone, in the shade of an immense coconut tree.

Above him, a beautiful tattooed woman was gently smiling to him. He could only see her angelic face surrounded by colorful flowers. "He…llo," he mumbled.

He smiled back, weakly, his body caked in thick dried mud was completely numb, so heavy he thought it weighed tons.

He looked to the side hearing a moan and saw another lovely woman leaning toward his best friend pouring water on Artemus's back.

He was laid on a large flat stone too, on his stomach, he noticed. He watched the Samoan woman, looking fascinated, tracing with her finger the outlines of the black Comanche eagle which was tattooed on the lower part of his back.

He suddenly gasped in surprise when he felt cold water trickling over his shoulder.

His eyes half-mast and through a gray veil he saw a delicate hand, a big sponge… and 'She's washing me," was his last thought before going back to sleep.

WWW

_The next morning_

The deluge was still drenching the village and the rest of Ta'ū when Jim opened his eyes and he immediately heard the loud, forest birds chirping in the trees before registering that he was laid flat on the floor of one of the village houses.

He noticed that he was all sweaty and sticky and couldn't tell what was worse, the stifling heat - even without the sun shining overhead - or the humidity – damn rainforest! - that clogged the air.

Both, he decided.

He looked to his left and saw Artemus, sleeping like the dead. He was snoring softly, mouth half open and sprawled out on a thin mattress of woven palms.

He ran his hand to the side and, yes, he was laid on that too.

He noticed too that there were no traces left of the scratches, cuts, blotches which covered his best friend's body before their mud bath. It had fantastic healing properties. Manua had them carried there when they were sleeping, he reflected.

He pulled himself into a sitting position – feeling refreshed and ready for whatever would come next - and surveyed his own body. Like Artie's his skin was intact too.

He glanced around him and could hear his bones popping as he stretched out.

The house was built like a stretched oval, with wooden posts holding it up a with simple roof thatching of dry palm leaves of the coconut tree. There were no walls and an open space of grassy lawn surrounded it. He spotted two siapos folded on the mat-covered floor to his right.

He took one, decorated with geometric patterns and placed the other one, on which were painted birds at his best friend's side.

He smiled. "Hi Artie!" he greeted the older man who was awake.

Looking up at Jim, Artemus said, "It's called an afolau, a long house, it's a guest house." Then he moved into a sitting position, amazed to discover his skin intact and that he couldn't feel any pain and even feel rejuvenated, and in a great shape. "I want a sample of this green mud to analyze it in order to replicate it!" He added, stretching his arms, smiling. "It does miracles!" He smiled. "Hi Jim!"

Suddenly two half-naked women dressed in grass skirts, their long, dark hair pierced with flowers, a necklace of shells around their necks, entered the large room. They both held two large wooden plates containing food and a bowl – and Artie's stomach growled.

The two men hurried to cover their laps with the sapio.

Smiling, Jim was more interested in the two lovely women than food. He couldn't help but stare at their perfect tattooed breasts, red growing on his cheeks.

Frowning, upset, Artemus said, "It's impolite to do that, Jim." He paused and added, "This is not the first time I've seen this, I travelled to all the Pacific islands when I was a sailor, a long time ago and all the women had bare breasts." He bowed his head in respect when one of the Samoan women knelt in front of him, presenting him with a dish he recognized, it was Oka. "Thank you," he said taking the plate and the bowl.

He took a sip of what was inside and said, "It's coconut water."

Looking at his own plate suspiciously, Jim asked, "What's this?" then he glanced at his best friend who had started eating with his fingers.

Artie stopped shoveling the Oka into his mouth and then replied, "It's called Oka, Jim. It's raw fish cut into bits marinated in a lemon juice, coconut cream, salt, and onion mixture." He licked his lips hungrily. "It delicious," he said.

Rainfall started up again.

Once the plates and bowls were empty the two women offered a large smile to the two white men and left the house.

Both Jim and Artie finished their meal and then dressed in a piece of bark fabric.

Smiling in return, Jim said, "I think I'm going to like this place." Then his smile vanished from his lips when he saw Tanu - an unpredictable man - heading their way, followed by four guards, a man holding a chair which looked like a throne and Manua. "The serious things are about to start, Artemus," he added, glancing at his partner with a mixture of dread and anticipation.

WWW

Sitting on his throne, Tanu looked up at Manua standing at his side and then said, "Manua told me he had told you what is happening."

Sitting cross-legged to the floor, both Jim and Artie nodded and the older man said, "Yes he did. What do you intend to do, Sire?"

His face like stone, Tanu responded, voice sharp, "Find those who want to kill me and execute them! Just as I had those who tried to murder me thrown into the volcano. They crashed to the bottom, on rocks and they died instantly, too bad. I would have liked to see them swallowed by the lava... But that will be for next time. I know a fault where the lava is still molten... The location will be perfect for future executions – and I won't forgive and save my brother, Taua who is leading these rebels. He will also die, but in another way, more slowly, in agonizing pain." He suddenly relaxed, smiled broadly and then said, "And, James, Artemus you're going to help me in this task, my friends."

Embarrassed Jim said, "We came here to assist in your coronation as representatives of the US Government, Sire, and we are not at your command. Only the President of the United States can give us orders. So we're not going to help you."

Frowning, upset and offended, Tanu's temper flared and he replied, "Maybe a few minutes in the black pit, will change your mind. Seize them!"

In a flash Jim was up on his feet and with a well-aimed uppercut sent the first two warriors flying into the air… but froze when he saw that two others had pinned his partner to the floor, pressing the blades of their short lances to his throat.

He took a step back and raised his hands. "Alright, let's discuss it, Sire. But first remove your warriors from Artemus."

Eyes flashing in anger Tanu said, "You just offended me! No one can say 'no' to me! I'm sacred! And you'll pay for that, dearly." He paused and changing mood again, he looked at Artie and said, "I see you've grown a beard, my dear Artemus, it looks good on you."

Artie couldn't help but roll his eyes.

WWW

_Later_

_Inside the black pit_

Looking up at Tanu who smiled back like a maniac, Jim and Artie then glanced at the rope that a warrior was pulling up.

The future King said, "This place is usually used by the villagers to steam cook all kind of food, fish, lobsters, crabs, etc. They put them at the end of this rope, in a basket because it is too dangerous to go down into the pit. If you touch the walls you'll find they are extremely hot. Jets of burning steam regularly come out of the cracks in the rock... and as you can see, there are many of them... And of course, so that this scalding steam does not escape, the villagers plug the pit hole with coconut leaves..." He snapped his fingers and the man standing at his side started laying long branches of coconut tree across the opening. "See you in few hours…all red and well-cooked."

Soon after the two men were left in the darkness.

Feeling sweat run down the side of his nose Jim asked Artie, "Do you remember when we were stranded in a similar situation, Artemus? Trapped in the steam pit, about to be cooked alive?" He then moved to the side, and forward and backward, as the soles of his feet were burning. He couldn't stay immobile more than a few seconds.

Imitating Jim, Artemus said, "Yes, I remember. I was disguised as a Chinese arms merchant Captain Sumatra. I love that character. I should use it more often…" He paused, wiping sweat from his face with the back of his hand and then added, "But we're not exactly in the same situation. Here the pit is deeper and the walls smooth and slippery. It's impossible to climb up to the opening."

Suddenly there was a hiss and a powerful jet of superheated steam appeared between the two men who instinctively backed off - avoiding being burned.

Inside the deep hole, the stifling heat, already very difficult to bear, climbed, pressing on them. Each breath in burned the two men's lungs.

Deeply worried Artemus said, "We're going to end up like two lobster on a plate after being cooked alive, if the heat doesn't kill us before the steam." and he was very thirsty. And you can add dehydration to that list. God! My kingdom for a glass of fresh water…" He licked his lips as his mouth was parched dry.

Hearing a new hiss the two men plunged to the ground, burning their hands and knees on the ultra-hot rocks covering the bottom of the pit.

Dripping sweat Jim grabbed Artemus's arm and rasped, "You alright?" voice tinged with concern when he heard him coughing.

Artie managed to push up on all four, whimpering and shook his head.

He started to feel dizzy and sick and right after threw up bile on the ground. "No." But as he couldn't stay there, he stood… and started jumping in the dark, to prevent his feet from burning too much, bumping into his best friend who was doing the same thing.

There was a new hiss and the steam jet was so powerful that it invaded the pit entirely and the stifling heat roasted them both inside and out.

Immediately they howled in atrocious pain. Burning. They were burning. and they collapsed to the ground, bodies shaking.

Losing consciousness, Artie mumbled, "Lobsters…" voice cracking and then he stopped moving. Jim followed him into unconsciousness a few seconds later.

Tbc.


	2. Part Two

**THE NIGHT OF THE VOLCANO**

**By Andamogirl**

WWW

**PART TWO**

_Later_

Manua moved toward James West holding a wooden bowl containing a green, greasy ointment and observed the white man laid on a mattress.

He didn't know where to start, as the white man's skin was burned all over its surface. But his feet and hands were swollen, angry red and blistered.

He chose to spread his herbal concoction there.

Feeling something on his ultra-sensitive skin, Jim regained consciousness and screamed as a terrible pain surged through him.

He felt his breath quicken. He couldn't breathe! He was burning. He was going to die, he thought in full panic, gripping at the mattress and breathing harshly.

In a flash Manua placed a soothing hand on his 'patient's face and he said, "You're safe! Breathe Mr. West, breathe."

Unable to open his eyes, Jim's breath hitched in his tight chest and he started to pant as he blindly pushed back the person who was 'torturing him'. G'way! Don't touch me, just don't - don't touch me!," he groaned, his throat dry and sore.

He raised his hand up to his face, slowly, groaning in pain and then he lowered it before touching it. There was a bandage covering his eyes.

He panicked, exhaling sharply and inhaling shakily, "B-blind? I'm blind?" He asked Manua whose voice he had recognized.

Manua continued what he was doing, coating Jim's hands and feet with his special ointment for burns. "No, you're not blind, but your eyelids are swollen and there are a few red splotches on them and the skin is very sensitive here. You will have to keep the bandage on until you heal. I'm going to bandage your hands and feet too. The burns are more severe there than elsewhere, but you won't have scars."

Reassured Jim swallowed thickly. "Okay," he mouthed. He felt nothing but pain.

Everything hurt, ached.

The Healer nodded, "I know, it hurts, I'm sorry, but I need to do what I'm doing. This ointment I'm covering you with will ease the pain and help you heal. I did the same thing to your friend and he's sleeping. Like you, he was burned, but he's out of danger, also like you." He glanced at the older white man who was laid on a nearby mattress. He also had his eyes, hands and feet bandaged.

But even asleep he was whimpering and trembling in pain – and crying.

Gritting his teeth to fight the pain, his own eyes watering, Jim said, "Thank you," his voice a hoarse whisper, and a wave of dizziness passed through him.

The ointment was stinking. He grimaced.

Manua left the room and returned quickly with a wooden bowl full of water. "You need to drink, you are dehydrated," he said holding Jim's head up as he tipped the glass to his mouth. "Take small sips, slowly. You will have more water later, I don't want you to make yourself sick."

Grateful, Jim complied, swallowing small mouthfuls of fresh water, feeling the wonderful sensation as the liquid cooled his throat.

He stopped drinking the wonderfully cold water when his stomach muscles cramped.

Then, immobile and quiet, except for the occasional pained hiss and twitching, he felt the old Samoan spreading his ointment everywhere, and calmed down.

A tear broke free and began to wind its way down his stubbled cheek.

His breathing slowed and clutching at his roiling stomach, he drifted off to sleep lulled by the sound from the seemingly unending rain beating steadily against the nearby forest foliage.

WWW

_The next evening_

Blinking slowly, tiredly, Jim lay awake on his mattress, staring at his best friend, in the semi-darkness of the guest house.

His vision was still blurred but he could distinguish the silhouette of his best friend, dimly lit by the faint glow of the dying fires burning in stone braziers of the falema'I.

His best friend was still sleeping soundly, his bearded face relaxed in dream-less slumber, his matted locks plastered to his forehead, his breath evening out, his mouth hanging open - and there were dark smudges under his eyes telltales of his exhaustion.

Watching Artemus's chest rise and fall with each breath, he realized they had escaped death again, and realized too that he often forgot that Artie was much older than him and thus less resilient than him, even though he was in excellent physical condition, he thought.

Feeling sluggish, he raised his arms slowly and watched his hands, flexing his fingers. The bandages were gone, but his skin was still coated with Manua's smelly ointment.

He wondered how long he had been unconscious.

He observed his fingers. The blisters were gone without a trace, and they were less swollen but he couldn't tell if they were less red.

But his body wasn't covered with the ointment anymore and he whispered, "That lovely woman gave me another sponge bath… she gave one to you too, Artie."

Artie blinked awake, groaned like a bear woken up from hibernation and croaked, "Tryin' to sleep here," then he yawned and rubbed at his eyes tiredly. He froze realizing that his hand was wrapped in loose fabric strips with some kind of smelly ointment underneath. He sniffed at it and he scrunched up his whole face. "It stinks…Wha… that horrible stuff?" He added huskily.

Jim smiled. "Manua used an ointment of his, which stinks as you noticed, and covered our bodies with it. Then he bandaged our hands and feet. You still have bandages but mine are already gone." He noticed that his partner's feet were swathed in cloth strips too. His burns must have been more severe than his. They would take longer to heal, and he hoped he wouldn't have scars. "I don't know if you noticed, but we're not dead. I'm going to end up believing that we're lucky."

Looking at Jim with bloodshot eyes, Artie furrowed his brow and rasped, "M' not sure abou' not bein' dead, because I can't feel anythin'… I'm all numb. Wha… hpened?"

Moving into a sitting position, limbs heavy, Jim noticed that his feet weren't bandaged anymore and replied, "Tanu pulled us out of that pit of hell before we died."

Lowering his limp hand to his side Artemus said, "I have a fragile skin, I've probably been burned more seriously than you... I hope I don't get burn scars, I have such beautiful hands..." And tears of stress rolled down his cheeks, vanishing into his beard.

Smiling reassuringly, Jim said. "I don't think so. And you have beautiful ointment-slicked feet too, don't forget that," and he chuckled in order to relax his partner.

Smiling, but not feeling less worried, Artie rasped, "I suppose this ointment has strong analgesic properties too, that's why I can't feel any pain and are all numb."

Jim nodded. "Yes, me too."

Closing his eyes, exhausted, weary to his bones, Artemus murmured, "Well, it's not just Indian ointments that stink and have these properties, it would seem... in any case I approve the use of this awful ointment." He re-opened his eyes and asked, "Did you see Tanu, Jim?" before closing them again.

Shaking his head, Jim said, "No. But I'm going to tell him that we're willing to help him, and I don't know how. But I'm sure he'll tell us soon."

Opening his eyes, Artie frowned and asked, "Sponge bath?"

WWW

_Later_

Tanu, the future Tui Manuʻa, looked down at the two agents of the US Secret Service sleeping on the same mattress back to back.

He noticed their bodies were still slightly red and Artemus hands and feet were still swollen and dotted with red splotches.

He winced in sympathy as it looked rather painful.

He smiled broadly proud of himself. For fear of returning to the pit and being burned again, they would now obey him.

Holding a terracotta bowl of water, Artemus said, "Yes, it is painful." He glared at the Samoan man and then took a sip. He was still pretty much dehydrated, he thought. Then using his free hand he wiped the sweat from his brow. The air was hot, clammy and suffocating.

Tanu smiled. "But you're not dead, but a few more minutes in the black pit and you'd be dead both of you... I saved your lives.

Jim sent a black look at Tanu then he looked at Artie, his brow furrowed in concern. "Careful, you'll make yourself sick if you drink too fast, Artie."

Still very thirsty, Artie took another sip of water, then several more enjoying the feeling of the cool liquid going down the length of his still burning throat. Then he replied, "After putting our lives in danger. Saving us doesn't count, ya know." And he moved aside a lock plastered to his forehead.

Playing nonchalantly with his necklace made with emeralds, Tanu said, "Then you will now know not to upset me... and you will work for me."

Crossing his arms over his chest with reluctance, Jim asked, "I don't know how, Sire. We are strangers here, we don't know the islands, the language, the people, and…"

He was suddenly interrupted by warning calls and screams of pain and everyone looked to the side, to see houses burning.

People ran in all directions, completely panicked.

They were panicked because of the fires that destroyed their houses but also because of the warriors armed with clubs, axes and knives who killed all those who were in their way, screaming in Samoan language, "Tanu, you're going to die!"

Paling, Tanu said, "You have to protect me! Taua sent his warriors here to kill me!" and he hid behind Jim, trembling with fear.

Standing, Artie said, "We can let him be killed, Jim." He swayed on unsteady legs for a few seconds and as his best friend grabbed his elbow, he added, "I'm alright." Looking at Tanu who watched in horror as the village burnt and the villagers were slaughtered, he continued, "Even after what he did to us. President Grant signed a treaty of alliance with him, and not with Taua, who rejected it."

Jim nodded. "You're right, Artie. Let's get out of here before it's too late." Grabbing Tanu's arm he said, "Is there another access to this village?"

White as a ghost Tanu pointed towards the forest with a shaking hand. "There is a path that leads to the volcano. It will have to be climbed to get to the other side and then cross the forest again to reach the fishing village of Taeao."

Artie nodded. "Does Taua and his warriors know that path too?"

The future king shook his head. "No, only the villagers know it, but he'll torture them to find out where we went, and they'll talk to save their lives... And he'll kill them!"

Heading toward the rear of the house, Jim ordered, "Show us the way!" and Tanu ran in the direction of the deep forest.

Upset, Jim sighed. "He promised us a special hunt, just for us on our future visit here, I didn't think we'd the ones being hunted."

WWW

Three hours later, drenched in sweat thanks to the sweltering tropical climate, the three men stopped by a narrow river snaking among rounded rocks and gigantic foliage.

Placing his hands on his knees, out of breath, Tanu asked between two pants, "Are you thinking they are following us?"

Looking around them, the two agents listened for suspicious noises, such as telltale cracks and snaps of branches and flocks of frightened birds flying away... But nothing. Nothing with the exception of the usual hum of hordes of insects and wildlife calls.

Artie glanced at the thick brush which was spreading all around them in order to spot the path they were following through the dense forest, "It's very likely. After what you told us, they're probably after us, but we're far ahead of them," he responded. But the path had vanished. "The path is gone. Which way do we have to go now?" he asked. He ran a hand through his hair curled even more with perspiration trying to air it out to cool down. "I hope you know where we are going."

Tanu pointed at the river. "We have to follow the river upstream to a waterfall then it will be necessary to climb along the volcano to its summit, it is the easiest way."

Jim nodded, beads rolling down his face and stinging his eyes. "I'm sure we don't have the same definition of easiest way."

Then the three men re-started their 'hike' through the dense forest, Tanu leading the way onward, swatting the tangle of branches and leaves out of their way, pushing past the vines hanging off the nearest trees, sometimes sliding on slippery rocky mossy outcrops.

But the increasing humidity made them feel groggy and automatically they slowed down, surrounded by tropical foliage in every direction.

They stepped over fallen and decaying tree trunks and over massive roots which crept across the forest floor and moved away from the huge giant bugs crawling on the mossy ground. It was very slippery, and more than once they lost their footing.

WWW

The three men reached the secluded waterfall about a couple of hours later. It was high and majestic and surrounded by smaller ones.

The water was splashing against the boulders underneath and then cascading into a large, natural pool lined with tree-ferns and large round and smooth rocks, covered with spongy moss and small blue flowers.

Jim, Artie and Tanu knelt down by the pool and then plunged their hands into the refreshing water, cupping it to quench their thirst, drinking eagerly.

Then Jim proposed, "Let's take a break. We're exhausted."

The two Americans took their only cloth off – the place was perfect to cool off for a bit - and dove headfirst into the pool - lit by beams of sunlight that managed to cut through the canopy, caressing the slight breeze that came from the water and forming mini rainbows here and there - swimming in clear, emerald, water which was feeling pleasantly cool on their skin.

They swam back and forth through the running water then made their way upstream to the main cascade. They stood under the falling water for a moment, washing off the dirt and sweat from their hair and skin. And it felt good.

Sitting at the base of a massive tree with large leaves, Tanu looked around him anxiously, scanned the dense forest around him, flinching at the slightest noise. "We should leave now!" He yelled over the noise of the rushing water. "Before it's too late!" He added.

Eventually the two men swam back to the middle of the pool, side by side.

Floating on his back in the middle of the sparkling water, naked, relaxing, Artemus replied, "After hours trudging through the forest, we all need a break, so shut up!" and he closed his eyes, listening to the chirping of birds and calls of other animals which surrounded them.

Offended Tanu glared at the older man. "I'm a king, be more respectful!" He snapped angrily. A mosquito flew onto his arm and he smacked it away.

Sending back a black look to the Samoan man, Artie replied dryly, "Or what? You're going to steam cook us again? You're far from the black pit. You're not a king yet, and I have no respect for people who torture their guests – and should be in prison!" Then he swam toward a moss-covered flat rock located on the other side of the pool of fresh water and he lay down on it, on his stomach. He closed his eyes again and started to relax again, the sun spotting his tanned skin. Lulled by the sound of rushing water and the songs of exotic birds he drifted off to sleep.

Tanu whined. "They're on their way here! We can't stay here much longer! I don't want to be killed! You need to protect me!"

Jim slicked back his soaked hair and said, "We'll leave in a few minutes, and if you're not happy, you can always go ahead. We will join you later..."

Tanu shook his head. "No, I'm staying here with you," and scowling, he crossed his arms over his chest, watching the rain fall.

Smiling pleased to see that Tanu was sulking, Jim dived to the bottom of the pool, showing his bare butt to the tree crowns.

WWW

_Much later_

The sun was quickly setting on the horizon.

The three men followed the narrow, rough terrain of the pathway hugging the Lata Mountain and managed to reach the summit of the volcano, and, bone-tired they collapsed on the ledge.

Panting harshly from the exertion, sweat trickling into his eyes and blurring his vision, Artie rasped, "I'm not going any further," and he lay down there, the jagged edges of the rocky ground digging into his back, his muscles and spine instantly protesting sharply.

But he didn't care. "Everything hurts, even my hair. Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Standing cautiously on the edge of a cliff side of black solidified lava overlooking miles of lush rain forest, Jim took in his surroundings and then said, "It's going to be dark soon, they're going to stop for the night too. We'll leave at dawn."

He furrowed his brow, a bad feeling gnawing at him. Something bad was going to happen but didn't know what and when.

Not reassured, Tanu scanned the vast expanse of tree tops searching for signs of their pursuers, in vain. He nodded his agreement. "Alright," was all he said.

He wiped his sweaty brow with the back of his hand. The volcano was still active the air was hot and stuffy and suffocating.

He sat next to Artemus and, his elbows resting on his knees, he closed his eyes. He too was exhausted and was sore. He grimaced when he heard his stomach grumble. "I'm hungry," he said.

Jim joined Artemus and Tanu and asked the latter, "I suppose that we can find some edible things on our way to the other side of the island?"

Feeling his body going numb, Artie yawned and then whispered, "I dream of eating a lemon soufflé…" And he licked his parched lips.

Suddenly there was another grumble, deeper, louder and the ground shifted without warning and started to shake.

Panicked birds and flying foxes (bats) left the crowns all around them, flying away from danger.

The three men froze in alarm, with their hearts in their throats, catching their balance on the rock wall to steady themselves.

Standing in a hurry, Artie could feel the hair on the back of his neck standing up on end. "It's an earthquake," he said adrenaline taking over his grogginess, and he pulled Tanu upright. "Let's get out of here before we plummet to our death from the side of the volcano."

But it was already too late for that. Violent tremors hit the ground and the side of the volcano started to crumble with a deafening noise.

Paling, watching shards of rock fracturing around them Jim said, "Let's move!" feeling shivers running along his spine.

There was a deafening boom and an explosion rocked the area.

Clouds of Volcanic gas, high-pressure steam, huge red and orange flames and smoke suddenly began to erupt from the crevices that opened up around them.

Gusts of hot scorching toxic air hit the three men in relentless and deadly waves.

Scared, sweat dripping from his forehead.,Tanu said, "We're all going to die!" His voice cracking as the ground shook and quaked beneath the three men's feet with more violence.

They ducked their heads and scattered as branches, leaves, dirt and rocks from the cliff face which was falling to pieces above them began to tumble down on them.

Suddenly there was a formidable tremor and the three men were knocked off their feet, onto their backs. It felt like the ground was being kicked out from under them.

Head-over-heels they tumbled down what was left of the pathway, crying out in pure, unadulterated terror. "No, no, nooo!" at the top of their lungs.

Jim, Artie and Tanu toppled over the ledge, arms wind-milling frantically, all of them thinking, 'I'm dead' and went down the rocky incline head first.

Both Jim and Artemus landed some twenty feet below, hard, on a group of bushes which slowed down their fall, but didn't stop it and they skidded down the ravine.

They frantically grabbed for protruding slippery roots and rocks, anything that could stop their descent, but the ground was shaking too much for that.

Tanu tumbled down the steep slope – violently hitting boulders - on his way down, to the foot of the cliff. His disarticulated body impacted against the trunk of a large tree with a dull thud, head first.

He died instantly.

The last thing Jim felt was a sharp pain to the back of his head and in his right shoulder as his body connected with a boulder which stopped his slide along the side of the volcano.

Then the world went dark.

Dazed and disoriented, his blood booming in his ears, Artemus curled into a ball and instinctively covered his head with his arms in a protective position. Dirt, branches, pieces of wood and sharp lava rocks were scattered across his lower body, pinning him down.

Raising a weak hand he managed to clear his face of the mud covering it and then uncurled and going limp, passed out.

There was a loud roar, the ground continued to quake, the trees shuddered and the landslide stopped a few minutes later with a tremendous cloud of thick dust filling the acrid air.

The Lata Mountain grumbled again, released new volcanic gases, new jets of steam and new flames but the volcano didn't erupt.

Everything faded into an eerie silence.

Night fell on Ta'ū island and the sky filled with stars.

WWW

_Much later_

Blinking his eyes open, Jim first realized that he was alive.

He could see daylight through the evergreen canopy of leaves, hear the wind rustling through the leaves, the cacophony of wildlife around him and he could feel the tepid rain wetting his face.

He grinned in huge relief, his heart hammering with overwhelming joy in his chest while listening to the sound of birds flying above the tops of the trees.

The sudden pain his right shoulder startled him and he cried out. He curled in on himself against flares of pain coming from his skull too - throbbing like it was going to explode at anytime. He put a hand to the back of his head and it came away wet with blood.

Head wound and dislocated shoulder, no life-threatening injuries, he thought, relieved. He frowned. But what had happened?

His teeth gritted, he noticed then that he was moving through the dense forest toward him and that a second man was walking in front of him. He was holding something…

He propped himself on his elbows but a searing pain in his right shoulder forced him to lie down and he didn't move anymore.

The Samoan man was holding the ends of a makeshift stretcher.

He glanced up to the other native standing behind him who was holding the rear part of the stretcher made with big branches and asked past clenched teeth, "What happened?"

But the Samoan didn't respond.

He frowned, trying to remember why he was hurt. Why he was in the jungle. The last thing he remembered was the mud bath he shared with Artie...

Suddenly very worried, he asked, "Where's Artemus? Where is he?"

But no one answered him.

He gathered his meager energy and propped himself on his elbows with the intention of seeing where his best friend was, but that simple gesture was a bad idea. Vertigo and his headache created nausea and he emptied the contents of his stomach to one side, on the ground.

He dry heaved for several minutes more before the nausea eased off and, he closed his eyes and rolled limply onto his back. "Concussion", he whispered.

Then, lulled by the buzz of ambient noise of the rainforest around him, more than exhausted, he drifted off to sleep…

WWW

_At night_

Jim woke up to find he was lying on his back on a mattress, under Manua's house, head positioned to the side. It was dark and the large and only room was lit by fires burning outside in braziers.

He turned his head to the other side and saw the old man, leaning over Artie – who was immobile, moaning, barely conscious and covered with dried mud, except on his face which was matted with blood.

He was frightened at the sight of so much blood. "Artie…" He rasped.

Looking at Jim, Manua said, "He's lucky to be alive and you are too. I'm determining what's broken or not." And he continued to probe Artemus's body.

He pressed on his ribs, to the right side and Artie suddenly howled in pain, curling up in a protective position despite his body's painful protests.

The healer nodded. "He has a few broken ribs," he said.

Blinking rapidly against the darkness coming, Jim slurred, "What… happened?" Then he closed his eyes too tired to keep them open any longer.

Manua responded, "Taua's warriors were killed by Paou the leader of Tanu's men. Then he went looking for you. He followed you to the foot of the volcano and brought you back here after the earth shakes. Tanu is dead, his skull smashed."

Jim frowned in confusion. "What?" he croaked, propping himself on his elbows with a grunt. Pain instantly exploded in his head and then he passed out.

WWW

_Later_

Jim woke up at sunset, the sun coloring the house in bright orange, with a massive headache and a sharp pain in his right shoulder.

He grunted in pain and tightened his jaw.

He slowly turned his head - hammered with a slow pulsing throb - to the left side, wincing, hearing a soft snoring and saw his best friend laid at his side, cleaned from mud and blood.

Artie's prone naked body was covered in bruises and cuts. A gash was across his forehead and he noticed it had been neatly stitched.

He touched the back of his own head and found it bandaged. He discovered too that his right arm and shoulder had been splinted with branches, immobilizing them and they rested in a woven sling made from bark fiber.

He reached out, touched Artie's arm and whispered, "Artemus!"

No reaction.

He shook his partner's arm, "Artemus!" he repeated and Artie forced one eye open and responded with a whine of protest. "Wake up! We need to talk."

Artie's eyes fluttered open and the older man stirred. He rasped, "Let me die…" but he was interrupted by a spate of coughing and cried out in pain. "In peace…" He finished, placing a trembling hand to his burning chest tightened with bands of fabric. "Hard… to breathe. S' like torture," he added and then tried to catch his breath without jostling the stabbing ache in his broken ribs with each pant.

Brow furrowed in concern Jim said, "You're not going to die, Artie, at least not now, and I will never let you die by the way. Who would make me something to eat? Would do the cleaning and laundry? And the washing up?" He paused and added, "I'm glad you're okay. Mostly."

Artie chuckled softly and immediately regretted it, grunting in pain. Every move no matter how light they were was very painful.

Jim continued, "Manua briefly told me what happened but not all the details…"

Looking at Jim – noticing his bruised face – Artie said, "You were there…"

Raising his hand to the back of his head, where it hurt, Jim hissed and then replied, "I hit my head and the last thing I remember is our mud bath. Plus I have a concussion… and the mother of all headaches. But I'm not nauseous now."

His brow furrowing in worry, Artemus said, "You have a partial temporary amnesia, following your concussion, Jim. Your memory will come back whole, later, but I don't know when." He groaned as his whole body was sore and aching. "We escaped death once again… but Tanu wasn't as lucky as us. Manua told me he died of a skull fracture." He sighed and it hurt. "Ow!... I suppose that his brother will take his place on the throne… and tear up the treaty with the United States. Our mission is over, Jim."

Jim nodded. "And it wasn't a success," he said. He paused, listening to the various sounds of the local fauna and asked Artie, "Could you tell me what happened after the mud bath, in detail?"

Snores.

WWW

It was raining. The sky was heavy and gray.

Prince Taua, covered in dark tattoos, sitting on his throne looked down at the two envoys of the US Government each framed between two warriors.

He was sitting on the edge of the fale tele, sheltered from the downpour and the white men were kneeling outside, bound at the wrists and ankles. Jim and Artie were completely soaked, rainwater cascading over them, slicking their hair to their face.

The warrior that was standing behind them, forced them to lower their heads, pressing on them, to keep their eyes on the ground in respect.

Leaning forward, the future king said, "You helped my brother Tanu to flee. But Lata Mountain showed her anger and Tanu was killed. He was killed because he didn't deserve to live. The gods have decided so. He hurt you, almost killed you, to signal you to leave the islands, it was a warning. Come back - you invaders - and you will die next time."

Both Jim and Artie sighed in immense relief. After being tied up and dragged before Taua by his warriors, they had believed their final hour arrived.

Lifting his hand Taua gave an order to the 'guards' and the two warriors used their knives to cut the two white men's bindings. "Look at me," he commanded.

The two agents of the US Secret Service obeyed.

Prince Taua continued, "I'm going to banish you from Manuʻa Islands. If you come back here, you'll be killed immediately." He paused, looking at all the villagers and his own men gathered around the fale tele so that all may attend his authority and mercy and then, he added, "You will wait for your ship on the beach where you disembarked. Warriors will watch over you."

Bowing his head, Artemus said, "Thank you," and asked, "Can we stand, Sire?"

Prince Taua raised his hand. "You may stand and leave."

Still weak and sore the two men stood groaning with stiff muscles and popping bones and then staggered backwards while looking at Taua, head bowed in respect - even if he didn't deserve any - for fear of seeing him change his mind

Then two warriors escorted them out of the village.

WWW

_More than two weeks later_

_Close to midday_

Sitting with his legs outstretched on his mat of intertwined palms (Artie's doing), under a bent palm tree, and protected by its shade from the sun's implacable heat, Jim turned toward his best friend. Artemus was laid on his back, on a second makeshift mat, on the other side of the small fire.

He asked, "When is the USS Lincoln expected to arrive?"

Looking up at Jim, a bit irritated, Artie rolled his eyes and replied, "For the nth time, tomorrow morning, Jim." He sighed. "I'm sorry. I can't wait for this exile to end, either."

The younger man nodded, "It's been more than two weeks since Taua confined us to this beach. Fortunately he gave us a canoe, a paddle, a harpoon, a knife, a machete – with which I was able to build our 'house', among other things." He glanced at the shelter located next to a group of the shrubs between the beach and the rainforest made with large branches and leaves of palm trees and ferns, intertwined with vines. He smiled proud of himself. It looked like a 'tropical tepee'. He added, "And two flint stones to make fire."

Propping himself on his elbows, in a bitter tone, Artie said, "Hmm… right. Just what's necessary for us to survive. He's been very generous with us."

Brushing white sand from his tanned legs, Jim glanced at each end of the beach seeing the silhouettes of a dozen warriors standing among the black rocks. "And he confined us here. We've been prisoners here for more than two weeks."

Stifling a yawn, Artie nodded. "We'll be gone by tomorrow, Jim." He smiled. "I've been in worse prisons than this isolation - in pairs."

Looking falsely surprised and outraged Jim frowned and said, "What? You in prison? Does your mother know about this?"

Eyes twinkling with amusement, Artie replied, "Yes she does, and by the way you've shared my cell several times. I see you still have memory lapses due to your concussion."

Jim smiled. "I do remember, however, that we both escaped each time, and every time with your fabulous gadgets. My favorite is the cigar with thermite charge – and my memory is fine." He paused and then added; "I'd like you to work on a machine when you have some free time, which would allow someone to disappear from one place and reappear in another place a few seconds later. We could have used it to get home faster... I am looking forward to leaving this island but I am less enthusiastic about spending another three months at sea. But you're going to enjoy it, I'm not."

Artie dug his toes into the white sand and pushed himself upright. "It would be a great invention, making all transport systems obsolete... we would not have to wait three months to get home, but three seconds... Unfortunately I'm only a brilliant gadgeteer, and not a miracle worker. Maybe one day such a machine will exist, who knows?" he said. He stretched like a cat looking out at the sea, squinting at the reflection of the sun over that small part of the South Pacific Ocean. "It's time to fish for our lunchtime meal." He grabbed the harpoon leaning against the trunk of the coconut tree and winked at Jim. "What do you want to eat, Jim? Fish or fish? I let you choose."

Sending his best friend a black look, Jim responded, "I swear that if you make me eat fish when we get back on the Wanderer, you'll regret it."

Heading toward the canoe which he had settled on warm, wet sand, Artie said, "Fish is excellent for your health! Okay. No fish for you, then I'm going to try to get some shells for you."

Frowning in worry, Jim said, "You're going to have to dive for it, there are sharks in the coral reefs, and it's very dangerous, no, just bring fish. I choose fish."

Smiling, Artie replied, "Yes mom, and it's an excellent choice," and then he waded into the turquoise water, pulling the canoe behind him. When the water was up his thighs, he braced himself on the edge and lifted himself in. Then he grabbed the paddle he had left inside. "See ya later Jim!" He said and he headed toward a cresting wave.

Jim stood and scrubbed his fingers through damp, curling hair. "Try to catch boneless fish, it's easier to eat!" And he heard Artie burst into laughter.

He picked up the machete sitting in the sand at his side next to a pile of driftwood and dead leaves for the fire. They needed coconuts to drink out of.

Then he'd prepare the local 'oven' to cook the fish, first heat pebbles in the fire, then dig a hole in the sand and find large leaves… Then Artie would wrap up the fish in a bundle, bury it in the hole layered with the burning rocks, put some on top of the fish wrapped in the leaf and the heated pebbles would bake the fish. it was a change from the traditional fish skewers, he thought.

He grimaced in disgust. "Fish…" Watching Artie moving away from the beach, the canoe rocking gently on the surf, he shouted to cover the crash of the waves, "And no more coconuts! Ever! I hate coconuts! I'm sick of coconuts!"

But Artemus didn't hear him this time.

The end


End file.
